What If...?
by Yoshioka
Summary: What if Voldemort hadn't existed? Would Sirius and Remus have families and Children? And Snape? This is what I think would've happened. Read & Review! (P.s. this is my first HP fic!)


Angel's Notes: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic. So please be nice in your reviews! Actually I wouldn't really call this a fic…it doesn't really have a plot. It just vaguely shows what _could've _happened and what peaceful _lives_ the Harry Potter cast _would've_ had if _Voldemort_ hadn't _killed_ people or even _existed_. **DIE VOLDEMORT DIE!!! **_ Er…sorry, *sweatdrop* I get carried away sometimes…^_^;;;

Spoilers: Nope! ^__^

Dedications: To Aphrodite Black whom I _tried 5 times to contact_, to ask if I could borrow the names 'Leslie' and 'Saraan' but she didn't answer ;_; so I put them in my story anyway =D But, if you don't want them to be in this story just e-mail me and say so, so I can change it for you. (I worship you and your stories Aphrodite Black! And I recommend them to everyone!) 

****

Well, that's it! Enjoy the show peeps! Read&Review…or I'll feel sad and unimportant. 

****

What If…?

By:_ Angel_Of**Darkness**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'Harry Potter'. All those characters (except for a few I invented in the story) belong to the almighty-wonderful-Harry-Potter-writing-goddess-of-an-authoress…J.K. Rowling!!! *Places hand over heart* May she never suffer from writer's block… 

~*~

Once upon a time, in a place no muggle knew about, there lived a boy. A boy named Harry Potter. 

Now, Harry Potter was no ordinary boy…quite the opposite in fact. For, Harry Potter just happened to be the son of a witch and a wizard. 

His mother, Lily Potter, had deep red hair that flowed over her shoulders ending in small curls. Her eyes were bright green but seemed to turn into a dark forest-green when she was under-the-weather. 

His father, James Potter, whose jet-black hair always grows in a tangled mess regardless of what he uses to try and tame it, has chocolate-brown eyes.

Harry Potter himself inherited his mother's green eyes and his father's messy black hair.

The 3 of them lived in a small mansion on a street called 'Godric's Hollow'.

James had inherited a rather large family fortune and didn't need to work. So whenever he wasn't playing with his one-year-old son, Harry, or talking to his wife, Lily, he could usually be seen hanging out (or goofing off as Lily would say it) with his best-friend Sirius Black. Who only lived 5 blocks away.

Sirius Black (amazingly enough) had settled down even before James did. But this was probably do to the fact that his long-time girlfriend, Leslie, got pregnant. (A/N- This was 1 year before James and Lily got married and about 2 years before Harry was born) It was born a girl, whom they named Faylin. 2 years later when Harry had just turned 4 months old, Sirius' and Leslie's 2nd daughter was born. They named her Ariana. 

Right next door to Sirius' house lived James' other best-friend, Remus Lupin. Remus had taken the longest to settle down because of his obvious fear of being rejected if any girl ever found out that he was a werewolf. That all changed though, because after one transformation out in the woods a half a mile from his house (A/N- He hadn't finished his Wolfsbane Potion in time to drink it before the full moon) he could've sworn that he'd seen another werewolf out there. A _female _werewolf. He had been right. The werewolf's name was Saraan, and eventually they started dating and got married. They waited a long time to have any children, for it would be inevitable that any child of theirs would be a werewolf also. But the want for children was too strong, so eventually Saraan got pregnant and had twins. One boy and one girl. They named the boy Remus Jr. but everyone just called him R.J., the girl was named Desiree. (A/N- Its French! Pronounced- dez-er-ray) Barely a year later as Remus and Saraan were taking the twins for a walk they saw a small boy no older than 5, being kicked out of a large orphanage building. Saraan picked the boy up and started to talk to him while Remus asked the manager why they had kicked the boy out. The manager said that it was because the boy was just bitten by a werewolf 4 days ago and when the manager found out there was no cure he decided that the boy was too much of a threat to the other orphans and kicked him out. (A/N- I bet you can guess what happened next…^_^) So Saraan, insisting that she did not want the boy to starve on the streets brought him home. They grew to like the boy very much, and they eventually adopted him. Since the boy had been abandoned at birth he didn't have a name so they named him Aaron. 

Peter Pettigrew was the 4th member of this group of friends. But, they rarely ever saw him. He had moved far away from them around the time when Faylin was born. No body knew where he lived now a days. No one had bothered to ask him. They only saw him on the Christmas holidays and some very rare visits. He doesn't even owl them that much. Only on birthdays of his friends and his friends' families, a few holidays and when something important came up. 

Even James' and Sirius' mortal enemy Severus Snape had managed to find a wife (A/N- Named Celeste) and get a child. A daughter named Enid. Who, after meeting at a pre-school for witches and wizards, instantly became Faylin Black's enemy. (A/N- And vice versa…)

I stand correct what I said earlier about Harry Potter not being ordinary…for in the wizarding world that no muggle knows about…Harry Potter is quite ordinary… 

~*~

'_Italic_' = Angel's Voice

****

Bold = Machine's Voice

{Answering Machine}- **Hello**, **you** **have** **reached** **the** '_AngelOfDarkness'_ **phoneline**. '_Angel'_ **Is** **unable** **to** **answer** **at** **this** **time** **because** '_She is waiting to see if her first Harry Potter fic was good or not…and weather or not to pig out on all the sweets her lil' sis' just bought…mmmmmmm…sweets *sounds of munching noises*_ ' **Please** **leave** **your** **message** **in** **the** **review** **box** **after** **the** **beep!……………………………………………….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**__**

BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!


End file.
